


Upon A Distant Star

by spelledink



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Adult Priestly twins, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Artificial Intelligence, Drama, F/F, Romance, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spelledink/pseuds/spelledink
Summary: Miranda Priestly is the captain of a colony ship, the last hope of a dying Earth. A ship protected by a beautiful AI. This is how they fall in love.Emily Charlton is Miranda’s executive officer. She has a secret love, one Miranda won’t like: Her grown-up daughter, Caroline.
Relationships: Emily Charlton/Caroline Priestly, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please ignore any wonky science in this, it's really just a romance.
> 
> Caroline and Cassidy Priestly are twenty years old in the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A colony ship makes ready to leave the Solar system, the last hope of a dying Earth. Miranda and Andi prepare to depart.

**_Upon A Distant Star_ **

**A Devil Wears Prada fanfiction**

**This story is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.**

**The Devil Wears Prada is the property of Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.**

Miranda Priestly sank into the cushions of her command chair. Shaking the last tendrils of sleep from her mind. A small smile graced her lips. “I’ll never tire of this,” she whispered, gazing outwards. She looked through the curved glass of _Galatea’s_ bridge. The carbon nanotube hull of the giant colony ship stretched out below. A giant wheel turning above the main fuselage. Its rotation providing gravity to the engineering and sleeper sections of the ship. Four sleek shapes hidden within. The dropships that comprised the sleeper core, sections alpha through delta.

Miranda’s feature’s softened, her thoughts on two of those sleepers. Her daughters, Caroline and Cassidy. Twenty years old, fresh from the Earth Alliance academy. Eager to set out on the long journey to Centauri Proxima. One last hope, to save humanity.

Earth was dying.

A failing ecosystem, and years of war with Mars had devastated it.

That was the beginning of the Centauri project. A gamble, to find and settle a new exoplanet. To make a fresh start, across the sea of stars. A vision born of one woman: Elizabeth Sachs. The genius who created _Galatea_ , and the AI running it.

_ANDI_

_The Ambient Neural Domain Intelligence_

Elizabeth’s _daughter_. An artificial intelligence. A computer lifeform, incredibly complex. Able to think, reason, and feel. Charged with the lives of 10,000 colonists, locked in icy pods below.

There was good reason for her care. Cold sleep was stressful. A sleeper’s body lay suspended, frozen in time. Its processes slowed to a crawl. Aging only minutes over decades. Which was fine for flesh and bone, blood and organs. That part was easy. But the mind was different. It needed stimulation, a small window of light and warmth.

 _It needed to dream_.

That where Andi came in. The AI monitored the passengers. Stimulating pleasant memories and desires, to keep the mind engaged, fed.

_Sane._

A woman’s voice sounded. Melodic, a low alto, filled with warmth. “Exiting the Kuiper Belt, captain,” it said. “ _Galatea’s_ ready for full power burn to Centauri Proxima. You need to prepare for cryo-sleep.” Miranda chuckled, smiling at her friend’s voice. “Just a minute, Andi,” she said. “I’m taking a moment to say goodbye.”

A form flickered into life before her. The hologram of a woman. Clad in a shift of white silk. Tall, with porcelain skin. Full lips curved in a wry grin. Auburn hair tumbling to her shoulders, in messy waves. Chocolate eyes bright with amusement. “Sentiment, Miranda?” Andi smirked. “I didn’t think that was your style.”

The captain faced the brunette, her eyes softening. “This is the last we’ll see of Earth, of home,” she said. The hologram stepped closer, one hand reaching out. Spectral fingers tingling against Miranda’s. “Until we make a new one,” Andi said. “And we will Miranda, we will.”

Miranda straightened, nodding. “You’re right Andi,” she said. “We will, with your help.” The pair gazed out the port-side window, at the sun’s topaz glow, so far away. Miranda turned to the AI, a mischievous smile on her face. “Now, what’s all this about sleep?” she asked. “Are you saying it’s past my bedtime?” Andi winked. “Yes, so get going,” she said. “If you’re a good girl, I promise I’ll give you _nice_ dreams.”

The older woman looked away, a rosy flush adorning her cheeks. She ducked her head. “Before that, I have something else to do,” she said. “On the cryo-deck.” Andi grinned. “The girls?” she asked. Miranda nodded, a shy smile gracing her lips. “Yes,” she replied. “I… I want to see them, before we get underway.”

Chocolate eyes sparkled at the captain. “Of course,” Andi replied. Her form flickered away, heading to the lift behind them. Miranda followed, entering it.

The doors closed behind her. A sibilant whir the only sound as it descended. It halted, opening upon a new floor. A silver chime rang, delicate, as she stepped out. Miranda paused. Eyes drawn to the device upon her wrist. Its square face glowing, a gentle azure. She tapped the screen. Andi’s voice sounded over the _iLink_. “Welcome to cryo-deck one, Miranda,” she said. “Cassidy and Caroline are in corridor alpha, units 701 and 702.”

Miranda’s face softened. “Thank you, Andi,” she said. “I’ll be right there.” She headed down the corridor before her, its walls and floor snowy white. Her eyes raked over her surroundings, looking for landmarks. A trail of tiny lights appeared upon the floor. Golden, beckoning her forward. The captain smirked, rolling her eyes. “Really Andi?” she asked, bemused. “Am I that helpless?” A chuckle sounded through the _iLink_. “Just trying to help, Miranda,” the AI replied.

Miranda followed the glowing path. A wide door appeared before her. She paused, as the optical scanner reached out, bathing her form in a stream of ruby light. The portal slid open, silent. Andi’s form shimmered into life. Smiling at the older woman. “They’re straight ahead,” she said. Leading Miranda forward, her cheeks a warm blaze of pink.

Andi stopped at the corridor’s end. Before two cryo-beds, white barred with indigo. “Here they are,” she said. Miranda neared the beds, her forehead creased with concern. “Are they alright?” she asked, eyeing the brunette. Andi nodded, full lips turning upwards. “They’re fine, Miranda,” she replied. “All vital signs are good.”

The older woman edged forward, fingers grasping the data pad holstered at her hip. Her fingers danced upon its screen, waking it. A soft chuckle left Andi’s lips. “You don’t need that, Miranda,” she said. “I can tell you anything you want to know.” The captain shot a glare at the AI. “I still want to check,” she said. She set the device aside, touching the pod’s glass top.

Light bloomed from within, revealing a young woman. Cassidy. Her features serene. Cinnamon hair tumbling down her shoulders, fast asleep. Miranda turned to the second bed, fingers activating Caroline’s pod. She gazed upon the eldest twin. Her hair a match for her sister’s, except for its cut. A shaggy bob falling to her jawline.

Miranda’s fingers skimmed the top of the glass, a gentle smile upon her face. “I’m so glad,” she whispered. “So glad Elizabeth did this for me. Helped transfer the girls. Got them onto _Galatea_.” Andi touched the older woman’s shoulder, the point of contact flaring azure. “Mother was glad to help,” the AI murmured. “She wanted you as captain. And she understood the importance of _family_. Of children.”

Miranda shook her head. “I don’t think I could’ve left them behind, on Earth,” she whispered. “To wake, on some new world, knowing they were gone. Knowing I would never see them again.” Andi nodded. “I understand,” she said.

Cobalt eyes gazed at the brunette, alight with curiosity. “You do, don’t you?” the captain said. Andi’s lips curved. Her eyes cast down, a soft light in them. “I’m an AI, but I know what _love_ is,” she said. “I’m Elizabeth’s child. The daughter of her mind and heart. Of all her hopes and dreams. So yes, I do understand.”

Miranda reached for Andi’s hand. A moue of frustration crossing her face, as her fingers passed through the hologram’s. “I wish…” she huffed, a frown crossing her face. Chocolate eyes lingered on Miranda. “What?” Andi asked.

The captain shook her head. “Never mind,” she said. “What do we do now?” The AI shrugged. “We’ll need to power down extraneous systems soon. To save power,” she said. “Everything except the cryo-bay, navigation, propulsion, and shields.” The brunette smiled. “And _me_ , of course.”

Miranda chuckled. “So, it’s bedtime soon?” she asked. Andi winked. “Of course,” she said. “I’ll even tuck you in.”


	2. A Lover's Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda discovers a secret about her daughter.

Miranda neared the elevator, pausing before its doors. Her hand strayed to her waist, feeling for her data pad.

_Gone._

She sighed, a frown of annoyance twisting her lips. She turned to Andi. “I left it in the cryo-bay,” she huffed. “We’ll have to go back.” Andi smiled, nodding at the silver-crowned officer. “Come on then,” she said. “It’s not that far.”

An unexpected sight startled the pair. A familiar form in the corridor before them. Leaning against a sleeper pod. A woman, her head bowed, deep in thought. Cerise hair falling to her shoulders. Dark underarmor clinging to her athletic frame. She looked up, gazing at Miranda, blue eyes widening in surprise. Miranda cocked an eyebrow at redhead. “Emily, why are you still awake,” she asked, eyeing her first officer. “What are you doing here?”

Emily Charlton gaped at the captain. A furious blush rising to her cheeks. “Um, nothing, Miranda,” she stammered. “I was checking on things, before we get underway.” A sly grin warmed Andi’s face. “Something, or _someone_?” she asked.

The redhead glared at the AI. “I’m doing my _job_ ,” she huffed. Andi smirked. “On the cryo-deck?” she shot back. “I thought your specialty was navigation systems?” Emily looked away, worrying her lower lip. “It’s just important, alright?” she protested. Andi’s voice softened. “Of course, she’s important,” she said. “You _love_ her.”

Emily’s head whipped around. Her expression nervous. “Lov… what do you mean, Andi?” she breathed. The AI chuckled. “I thought it was cute, the way she courted you,” she said. “All that time in space dock. The way she’d show up with lunch for the two of you. Or stay up all night, helping you sort out the sensor array.”

The first officer paled, shooting a dark look at the hologram. “How do you know that?” she grated. The brunette laughed. “Well, I am the _ship_ , sort of,” she replied. “I was here the whole time. I guess you could say I was your chaperone.”

Miranda pinned Emily with a glacial look. “What exactly is Andi talking about, Emily?” she asked. The redhead darted a panicked glance at the captain, stuttering her reply. “Well, the thing is, you see,” she said. “We… we started spending time together, and I just...” Miranda rolled her eyes. “You what, Emily?” she replied.

The redhead ducked her head, looking away. A high blush upon her cheeks. “I… I couldn’t wait to see her again,” she said. The captain sighed, exasperated. “Who?” she prodded.

Emily fell silent, eyes lingering upon the pod. On the woman who lay before her. Who’d become her sun, her moon, her evening star. The light she turned to, a flower seeking sustenance. She smiled. Remembering each stolen moment. The slender arms, pulling her close. The warm press of eager lips. The beat of a heart, against her own, that made her feel complete.

Miranda stepped beside the redhead. Her eyes drawn down, falling upon a familiar face. One she’d bid farewell to, minutes before. Emily’s voice lowered. Tender, full of feeling.

“Caroline,” she said. “I fell in love with Caroline.”

Wrath coiled in the captain’s belly. She spun towards the younger woman. Her words a glacial hiss. “How long?” she asked. “How long has it been, Emily? I thought I could _trust_ you!” Emily shook her head, her eyes wide. “You can, I swear it, Miranda!” she said. “We haven’t even _done_ anything.”

The older woman sneered. “I find that hard to believe,” she said. “I know about your little _trysts_. All the women you’ve bedded since _Serena_.” The redhead’s face paled, growing ashen.

Andi stepped between the women. “Miranda, stop!” she said. “Don’t say something you’ll regret, please. Serena was your _friend_.” Miranda’s eyes widened. She turned away, shame flooding her features.

Emily swallowed. She followed Miranda. Her voice low, contrite. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” she said. “I know you want to protect her, to keep her from getting hurt.” She stared at the other woman, eyes imploring. “Believe me, Miranda, I want the same thing. I swear it.”

Cobalt eyes fixed on the younger officer, appraising. “Is that the truth?” she asked. Emily nodded. “I never thought I could feel this way again,” she said. “Give myself to someone, with all my heart. But with Caroline… it’s been so good, so _easy_.”

Miranda’s voice softened, her guard falling. “And what of the past?” she asked.

Emily sighed. “It’s the _past_ ,” she said. “And it’s time to let it go.” Her eyes met the captain’s. “Don’t we owe ourselves that, after all we’ve lost?”

Miranda stood still, lost in recollection. Her gaze pensive, reading the redhead’s eyes. “So many people we _loved_ ,” she murmured. “In a pointless war nobody won.” Emily sighed. “For me, it was Serena,” she said. “For you it was _Luna_.”

Miranda gazed down at her daughter, at the features so dear. Like those of one other.

_Luna Blanchet_

Her wingman, during the Mars conflict. The woman who’d become indispensable to Miranda, in every way. In battle, and so much more.

The woman she loved.

_And lost_

Miranda’s hand strayed to her throat, To the white-gold chain, holding a ring. A simple wedding band, unadorned. The one she’d given to Luna, a year before the twins’ birth.

Miranda peered at her XO, her words halting. “I’m sorry, Emily,” she said. “I… I shouldn’t have used Serena like that, to hurt you.” She shook her head. “It’s… hard for me. To think of Caroline and you, like that.”

The redhead shrugged. “I know it’s a shock,” she said. “It was for me, too, at first. To realize I could love again. A girl I’d known, for so long, and never seen that way.”

Andi waved her hand over Caroline’s bed, a flicker of light dancing across its console. “Talk to her, Miranda,” she said. “Try to understand.” Miranda looked down, eyes upon her daughter. The pallor of cryo-sleep fading. The bloom of life returning to Caroline’s face, a dusky rose.

The pod’s lid raised. A chill puff of air raising goosebumps on Miranda’s skin. Caroline’s chest heaved, breath returning to her. Her eyes fluttered open. Sky-blue meeting cobalt. She rose from the bed, sitting up, bracing herself against the pod’s sides. Her lips parted, an impish smile warming her face. “Are we there yet?” she asked.

Miranda pulled her daughter close. Brushing a kiss to cinnamon hair. “I missed you, darling,” she whispered. “I missed you so much.” Caroline leaned closer, her arms circling the older woman’s waist. “I missed you, too,” she husked. “Even as I dreamed. I wished… I wished we could be together.”

Miranda let out a shuddering breath. “I know,” she said. “And we’ll have that one day. I promise.” Caroline pushed her mother away, holding her at arm’s length. “Then why did you wake me?” she asked. “Is something wrong?” The captain shook her head. “It… it was Andi’s idea,” she said. “She thought we needed to talk.”

Caroline looked past her mother, spying Emily. A look of sudden horror on her face. The realization that her mother _knew_. “Mom,” she stammered. “I… I need to tell you something. About me, and someone else. Someone on the ship.” The captain flicked a glance towards Emily, raising a sculpted eyebrow. “Oh?” she asked, a chill entering her voice. “Is it something important? Something _personal_?”

The younger Priestly stood, a crimson blush climbing her cheeks. Cinnamon hair loose about her face. Clad in a white flight suit, edged in blue. The garment clung to her form. Showing off long legs, and a flat stomach. The curve of hip and breast flattered by its tight fit.

Emily stepped forward, steadying the younger woman. Wrapping one arm around her waist. “Miranda, please!” she said. “Don’t blame her, it was my fault.” Cobalt eyes pierced the officer, imperious. “She’s not a child, Emily,” she replied, her eyes narrowing. “She can make her own excuses. Why she hid this from me. Why she lied.”

The younger woman looked down, abashed. “I didn’t lie,” she said. “Not really. I… I wasn’t ready. Ready to tell you.” Miranda’s eyes flared at her daughter. “Tell me what?” she asked.

Caroline lifted her head. Eyes upturned, meeting Emily’s. A look of gentle longing on her face. “How much I love her,” she murmured. She raised one hand, cupping the older redhead’s cheek. Eyes glittering with unshed tears. “I love you, Emily. I love you so much.” Caroline paused, her voice trembling with emotion. “I… I’m sorry I was scared,” she said. “That I didn’t want to say anything. I’m sorry that I made you wait. But I want this. I want _you_. Always.”

Emily stared at the younger woman, sudden joy dawning on her face. “You mean that?” she asked. “You want me?” Caroline nodded. “Yes,” she breathed. Emily’s fingers fell to her lover’s hips. Playing across the fabric that covered her. Pulling her close. “Thank you,” she whispered. “That’s all I’ve wanted, all I’ve hoped for, for so long. To be with you. Just you. I love you, Caroline!”

Some taut thread snapped between the pair. Caroline surged forward, capturing Emily’s lips with her own. She looked up, eyes adoring. Combing her fingers through the officer’s hair. Her devotion mirrored on the older woman’s face.

Andi smirked at Miranda, her eyes sparkling. “You see how it is?” she asked. “You know you can trust them, right?” Miranda huffed in mock irritation, rolling her eyes at the younger woman. “I suppose it’s too late to say anything _now_ ,” she replied.

Andi hummed, her smile growing wide. “C’mon, you can see how happy they are…” she prodded. “And you’ve never been one for regulations.” The captain frowned. “Fine, but if Cassidy’s hiding something too…” she growled.

Andi winked. “Like that crush she has on _Alexandria_?” she teased. Miranda groaned, thinking of her beautiful green-eyed security chief. Her lissome form, and dark mahogany hair. “I don’t want to know,” she said.

Andi snickered at her captain’s dismay.


	3. A Dream of Love Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda dreams of someone lost.

Miranda paced her cabin, her thoughts on Emily’s words. About Luna. A familiar face sprang to mind. Honey-gold hair, tumbling about her shoulders, and warm amber eyes. Her lithe frame, so like a dancer’s. Athletic, with long legs and pert breasts. A cocky, self-assured smile never far from her face. The captain shook her head, a gentle smile quirking her lips. “God, how I miss you, darling,” she whispered.

She stopped by the bookcase near her bed, raising one hand. Fingers skimming the spines of the old friends upon it. Dogeared, worn with age and use. She pulled one down, examining it. Nodding her head. A slim volume, bound in tobacco-brown hide. Twenty-one Love Poems, by Adrienne Rich. She pulled it down, smiling. She eyed the lower shelf, grabbing a bottle of Lagavulin scotch with her other hand. Snagging a nearby tumbler with her thumb.

Miranda crossed the room, sitting down. Relaxing into its soft, merlot leather. She set the bottle upon the small table before her, pulling the cork free. Splashing two fingers of Islay’s finest in the glass. She let out a gentle sigh, taking a sip. Humming at the complex flavors of smoke and barley-malt. Letting it spread over her tongue, as her shoulders began to relax. Tension seeping away, here, in her sanctuary.

The captain leaned against the armrest, opening her book. Letting the words wash over her. Painting landscapes of love and longing within her mind. Something stirred within her, its music slow, an adagio of feeling within her breast.

Miranda reclined upon the couch, taking another sip. She set the glass upon the floor. A warm blush stained her cheeks. From memory or the whiskey, she could not say.

How Luna loved this. Lying together, at night. Reading poetry, so close. Her voice a dusky alto, full of care. Arms and legs tangled together. Brushing sweet kisses, to cheek and lip.

_We were so happy_

Until war came. Until death piled upon death. Their endless sorties over the red planet leaving them numb, drained. Clinging to each other for comfort. Their lovemaking febrile, desperate. Trying to shut out the world, for a moment. To recapture what they’d lost.

Tears gathered in Miranda’s eyes. She brushed them away, her fingers rough.

_I didn’t even get to say goodbye._

A kaleidoscope of images flashed through her mind. Ones locked up, boxed away, for so many years. Buried. The memories washed over Miranda. Pulling her back, to another time, another place.

Twenty years ago.

_Mars_

A patrol like any other. Heading back to the _Athene_ , the carrier that had become their home, their sanctuary. A place of calm, within war’s widening gyre. “If only I’d known,” Miranda whispered.

_A missile lock alarm, too little, too late. The explosion shredding her starboard engine. Helpless, crippled, drifting towards Deimos. The enemy close, sharks scenting blood. The flash of a fighter, a white moon beneath its cockpit._

Luna.

Facing them alone.

Leading them away.

Protecting her.

Her end a flare of white, brief, in the night. A candle, snuffed out, by brutal fingers.

Miranda’s vision hazed. Something breaking within her. The stitching of an old wound, unmended. “Why couldn’t it be me?” she sobbed. “Why?” She crumpled upon the sofa, her tears hot, surrendering to liquor and grief. Until sleep came, wrapping her in merciful darkness.

* * *

A sound tickled at the back of Miranda’s mind, insistent. Like nails scratching at a screen door. Worrying away, at the back of her mind. The sound grew louder. Rousing her from slumber. A voice, familiar, bidding her wake.

“Miri…” it called.

Miranda groaned, her eyes fluttering open. Her thoughts jumbled, foggy. The tang of whiskey sour upon her tongue. She glanced down at herself, frowning as she did. She lay on a bed, the covers thrown back. Her long legs bare. Clad in a dark blue chemise, of silk and lace. The room was dark, wreathed in shadows. Familiar, yet not so. Like a memory, half-forgotten.

Pale silver light filtered in, from the balcony door across the room. It was open. A soft breeze played through the it, ruffling the white lace curtains that framed it. It was late, if the moonlight peering through the cloud scattered sky was any hint.

A figure appeared, outlined in the doorway. Displaying long legs and sensuous curves. A woman, her face unclear, nearing the bed.

Miranda sat up, peering towards the door. Her eyes widening as her visitor drew close. Barefoot, her steps soft upon the dark maple floor. Clad in a peignoir of white silk, falling to mid-thigh. A quiet groan escaped Miranda’s lips. A hot blush rising to her cheeks. She looked down, her eyes upon the floor, embarrassed.

The woman stood before Miranda, a light floral scent clinging to her skin. A soothing warmth radiating from her frame. Gentle fingers reached out. Brushing Miranda’s jaw, coaxing it upwards.

Miranda looked up, to a face, so familiar. Amber eyes bright with humor. Face framed by a mane of honey gold. Full lips curved in a teasing grin.

_Luna._

The captain stammered, confused. “Luna?” she whispered. “What… what are you doing here?” she asked. The honey-blonde sat beside Miranda, the bed dipping beneath her. “You fell asleep on me,” she said. She plucked the book from Miranda’s lap, tossing it to the floor. She pouted, in mock dismay. “Trust you to go to bed with a _book_ ,” she teased, arching an eyebrow.

Luna leaned forward, brushing her lips against Miranda’s. One hand rising to her cheek. Her eyes sparkled in sudden merriment. She swung onto the bed, legs straddling the older woman. Miranda’s eyes widened. A surge of want flooding through her. “Luna,” she breathed, heat kindling in her belly. She reached up, tangling her fingers in golden hair. Pulling the younger woman down, into a searing kiss. The blonde’s eyes darkened, her voice a smoky growl, insistent. “More,” she said.

Miranda smiled, eyes alight with joy. Fingertips wandering in delight. Trailing over the blonde’s skin. Over taut abs, and the sides of her breasts. Luna let out a deep moan. “God, yes. Touch me, please,” she moaned. “I’ve wanted this, I’ve wanted this so much!” She fell upon her lover. Latching onto her throat, with eager lips. Nipping and sucking at her pulse point. Soothing each bite with a swirling tongue.

The honey-blonde moved down, lips brushing the tops of Miranda’s breasts. Teasing along the chemise’s silken bodice. “I love you, Luna,” Miranda sighed. “I love you so much.” Luna smiled. Scattering kisses across Miranda’s skin. Her face radiant with joy. “As I love you,” she breathed. “Always. Our children, too.”

Miranda stiffened, a gasp leaving her lips. She stared at her lover. Her wife. Confusion knotting her features. “But they were born after you…” she began. Her arms left Luna’s sides, falling to the bed. Realization dawning upon her face. “After you…”

Luna nodded. The light fading from her eyes. “After I _died_ ,” she said. The honey-blonde turned, letting out a deep breath. “I’m sorry,” she said. She shook her head. “I wanted you here with me, one more time.” She gazed at Miranda. Her voice soft with longing. “For a minute, an hour. A lifetime, if I could.”

Miranda shook her head. “Is… is this real?” she asked. “Is it, Luna?” The blonde leaned towards Miranda, her voice a husky murmur. “It is, if you _want_ it to be,” she said.

Miranda bowed her head. Her eyes upon the floor, afraid to look. “It’s… it’s been so long. So many years,” she said, her voice slow. “Wanting you, needing you. Desperate for your touch.” She shook her head. “One dream left, within my heart, each night.” Blues eyes raised, meeting Luna’s. “That I’d find you, next to me, when I awoke.”

Luna stared at Miranda. Brown eyes soft, adoring. “Am I real?” she wondered. “It feels like I am, but who knows?” She shook her head, a gentle whisper falling from her lips. “All I know is that I’m here, and that I _love_ you.” She took the older woman’s hand, their fingers weaving together. Her voice low, tender. “I’m as real as you _need_ me to be. Even if it’s just for now. Even if it’s just a dream.”

Miranda shook her head, choking back a sob. “Please, don’t say that,” she whispered. “I… I don’t think I could bear it. Losing you again.”

Luna cupped the older woman’s face. A look, of aching need, upon her face. Of love, lost too soon. “You won’t,” she breathed. “Never. I promise.” The blonde leaned forward. Dark eyes fervent. “I’m yours. Only yours, Miranda… ‘til all the stars burn out, and time falls back upon itself, to begin again.”

Miranda sobbed, falling into Luna’s arms. Burying her face in golden hair. The scent of basil and hibiscus, warm, within its depths. “Luna,” she breathed. “Oh, Luna, I’ve been so lonely!” Warm lips caressed the captain’s cheek. A soft whisper, tickling her ear. “I know, love. I know,” the blonde replied, holding her close.

Miranda sniffled, leaning against the shorter woman. “I’ve tried so hard. So very hard,” she said. “To move forward. To keep you in my heart. To live on hope.” Her voice broke. Soft, desolate. “Nights are the worst. Lying in bed, alone. Hugging the pillow, tight. Wishing your arms were around me, instead. Missing you. Missing you, so much. Yet…”

Luna pulled away from Miranda, holding her at arm’s length. “Yet what?” she asked, a knowing look in her eyes. Miranda swallowed. Her words quiet, timorous. “Yet hating you, too,” she said. “For leaving me.”

Luna’s arms fell from the captain. Eyes welling up with tears. “I’m sorry,” she said. “So sorry. I didn’t want to go. I didn’t.” She shook her head, a shudder running through her frame. “I wanted to stay, stay with you,” she said. “See our children born. Watch them grow. To be your first kiss, each morning, and your last, each night.”

Miranda nodded. “I know. I wanted that, too,” she said. “So very much.” She reached out, grasping the blonde’s hand, fingers twining together. The simple touch electric.

Luna pulled the older woman close. Face buried in the crook of her neck. Whispering into Miranda’s skin. Her words soft, a leave-taking. “You don’t have to be alone,” she said. “Not any more. Not for me. I… I don’t want that for you.” Miranda let out a quiet moan at Luna’s touch. “I don’t need anyone else,” she said. “I have you. Even if it’s only this.”

Amber eyes raised, meeting her love’s. “You’re wrong,” Luna said. “You can’t stay like this, buried in the past.” Tears sparkled on her lashes, on the verge of falling. “I won’t _let_ you.”

The blonde leaned forward. Brushing her lips against Miranda’s, breathing in her fragrance. The scent of bluebells, faint, upon her skin. Her hands rose, trembling against her lover’s breast. Motionless, unwilling to stir. Letting out a breath, at last, nodding slowly as she did.

Luna released Miranda. She stood, stepping away. Brown eyes full of shadowed grief. “I love you,” she said. “I love you so much. More than any word I say could ever tell.” She paused. Fists clenched at her sides. Willing herself to continue. “So, let me show you now. By being strong. By doing this. By letting you _go_.” The blonde turned towards the door.

Miranda shook her head. Her voice catching, desperate. “Luna, don’t leave!” she cried.

Luna looked over her shoulder. Her voice low, deep with emotion. “I’m already gone,” she said. Her eyes softened. A warmth, ineffable, shining in their depths.

“Love’s out there, waiting for you,” she said. “In some unexpected heart.” Her eyes lingered on Miranda. Memorizing each feature. Her words catching in her throat. “Let her in. Be her _world_. Let her know the joy I’ve had in you. And live, my darling. Live!”

Her form, evanescent, began to fade. Shimmering, becoming one with silver moonlight. Bright, like stardust, lost upon the wind.

And the tears in Miranda’s eyes.


	4. Love and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and Emily share a last evening, before their journey.

Caroline Priestly stood the XO’s cabin. A photo, framed in silver, in her hand. Her eyes lingered on the image. Her mother, standing before a sleek _Keres_ fighter. It’s battered fuselage bearing the ivory and azure of the Alliance. One arm loose around a shorter woman, her amber eyes alight with laughter.

Her other mother. A woman she’d never met. Luna Blanchet. Honey blonde hair falling in wild ringlets to her shoulders. A rose blush pinking her cheeks, as she gazed upon her wife.

Caroline looked up, away from the picture. Her eyes upon the dark expanse of space, spreading out, beyond Galatea. Asteroids, turning lazily, a loose band of ice and stone, within the Kuiper belt. Stars, winking faraway. Their light so far away, so long ago, falling upon worlds she’d never see.

The young redhead let out a tired breath. Only one world mattered now. Their destination. The one Elizabeth Sachs had pinned her hopes on.

The one she’d named _Avalon_.

A hand fell to Caroline’s waist, pulling her close. Soft lips pressing to her temple. A familiar presence, a comforting warmth beside her. “They were so in love,” Emily said, her voice soft. Her fingers traced the photo in Caroline’s hand. “I’ve never seen Miranda so open, so free, with anyone else.”

Caroline looked up, meeting the redhead’s eyes. She shook her head. “I never knew her, even a little,” she said. “She died seven months before Cass and I were born.” Emily nodded. “Miranda didn’t even know she was pregnant,” she said. “They’d been trying for a while, but nothing worked. Not until they met Elizabeth.”

Caroline’s brow furrowed. “Elizabeth Sachs?” she asked. “Our Elizabeth?” A wry grin crossed Emily’s face. “The very same,” she replied. “She made the breakthrough, allowing two women to conceive. I guess it’s no surprise, though, coming from the woman they called “Lady da Vinci.”

Caroline shrugged. “I only knew her as mom’s friend, when we were growing up,” she said. “They spent a lot of time together, at the house, when we were kids. I always wondered if they were _more_ than friends, though.”

Emily frowned. “No, they were never like that,” she replied. “Too bad. They would’ve been good for each other.” Caroline set the photograph down on the nightstand beside Emily’s bed. “What do you mean?” she asked.

The redhead sighed, combing one hand through her hair. “Your mother was broken after Luna’s death. Haunted,” she said. “Her pregnancy saved her. Gave her something to live for, after all she’d lost. Without the two of you, I don’t think she’d have made it.”

The younger redhead gazed at Emily, curious. “And Elizabeth?” The officer’s face grew thoughtful. “Elizabeth was there for her,” she said. “All nine months, and beyond. Sharing each secret, every fear.”

Caroline let out a small huff. “Why didn’t they get together?” she asked. Emily shrugged. “Your mother wasn’t ready,” she said. “She was afraid to open her heart again. And Elizabeth wouldn’t push her, no matter how much she may have wanted to.”

Caroline’s eyes widened. “She was in love with mom?” she asked. Emily hummed in affirmation. “They might’ve had a chance," she said. “But then Elizabeth got sick.”

Caroline frowned. “Did mom know?” she asked.

Emily shook her head. “That’s why Elizabeth hurried Galatea’s launch, and got you and Cassidy on board,” she said. “She knew she didn’t have much time. She didn’t want Miranda to lose you, too.”

Caroline’s eyes widened in understanding. “So that’s why,” she murmured, her voice low. “Why she made mom captain. Why she sent her away.”

Emily nodded. A gentle smile upon her face, bittersweet. “She gave Miranda a purpose.” she said. “Something to fight for. To live for. You, and Cassidy. This ship, and all its people. A new world, a new hope. Waiting for us, upon a distant star.” Her voice lowered, a gentle murmur. “Of course, she loved Miranda,” she said. “She set her free, didn’t she?”

Caroline pulled away from her love. Eyes dark with unease. “I worry about her,” she said. “Mom, I mean. It’s hard for her, you know?” She shrugged. “She’s so alone, all the time. The one in charge. The one to make decisions. To keep us safe, and see the journey through. With no one by her side to help.” Emily shook her head, stopping the younger woman. Taking her hand. “She’s got you, and me, and Cassidy, too,” she said. “Even Andi. We’re all there for her.”

Caroline sighed. “But is that enough?” she asked, her voice lowering. “What about love?” The younger redhead paused. Her voice soft, wistful. “I… I wish she had that. Someone who cared. Who held her heart, within her own, like something precious.” Her eyes fluttered up, meeting Emily’s. “Like I have you.”

Emily smiled. Her eyes bright with joy. She leaned forward, brushing her lips against Caroline’s. “You always will,” she whispered. Caroline wound her arms around the officer’s neck. Taking Emily’s lips with her own. “I love you,” she said.

Emily cradled the younger woman in her arms. Breathing in the scent of her hair, lemon and verbena. “I can’t believe how lucky I am,” she husked. “To have you in my life. To know your love.” She smiled, a blush lighting her face. “I never thought I could be so free, so happy. Not caring what the future brings, as long as it’s with you.” Bright tears gathered in Caroline’s eyes. Joy radiant upon her face. “Yes,” she whispered. “Oh god, Emily, yes!”

Their lips crashed together. Caroline moaned, deepening the kiss. She pulled back, gazing at her love. Her eyes strayed to the nightstand, to the picture upon it. “I want what they had,” she whispered. “To be yours, entirely. For you to be mine.”

Emily gaped at the younger woman, wonder in her eyes. “You mean that?” she asked. The younger woman nodded. “Yes,” she said. “That’s all I want, all I need. All I’ll ever ask for. To be beside you, always.”

Caroline’s eyes softened, dazzled by sudden tears. One hand raised, touching the older woman’s cheek. “Make me yours,” she whispered “Please. Before we sleep. Before we part again. Let me know you, let me love you. Let me give myself, and all I am to you.”

Emily leaned forward, brushing her lips against Caroline’s. She smiled, leading the younger woman towards the bed. They fell together, the mattress sagging beneath them. She reached between the younger woman’s breasts, unzipping her uniform. Peeling it back, her eyes dark with need. Revealing the toned body beneath. A satin bra and panty set, gleaming ivory, covering Caroline’s form.

Caroline smirked, taking in her lover’s appreciative gaze. Her hands lifted, disrobing the other woman. She eyed the officer, humming in pleasure. A lace boyshort and bra combo, deep crimson, adorning Emily’s lean frame. “Beautiful,” she sighed.

Caroline straddled the older woman, plucking her bra open. Removing the garment. She slid down Emily’s body, trailing kisses across her breasts. Tongue swirling. Taking a nipple in her mouth, teeth grazing its pebbled peak. Azure eyes raised, locking with her love’s. Bright with devotion.

“I want you, Emily,” she murmured. Her mouth descended. Blazing a trail of fire down the officer’s belly. She paused, fingertips hooking into the lace boyshorts. Pulling them down. Casting them aside, to the floor. Her eyes widened in pleasure, feasting upon the sight before her. Emily, bare before her. Legs parted, biting her lower lip. Her face vulnerable, flushed with need. 

Caroline moaned. Her voice rough with desire. “Need to taste you,” she said. She moved down the officer’s body. Pausing at the juncture of her legs. Her eyes darted upwards to meet her love’s. Waiting for consent. Emily nodded, panting. Her breath ragged. Eyes wide. “Yes, oh please, yes,” she whispered.

Caroline leaned forward, a surge of desire lighting in her belly. She pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Emily’s sex. Brushing her lips across the other woman’s entrance. Her tongue dipped into the waiting warmth. Dragging through Emily’s folds. Probing deeper as she pushed the older woman’s thighs apart. Savoring the intimate contact. Her smile wide, chin slick with the other woman’s arousal.

Caroline moved upwards. Tongue tip circling her lover’s clitoris. Her lips pursed, blowing a warm puff of air over the sensitive bundle of nerves. A flattened tongue followed. Slender fingers tangled in her hair, urging her on, as Emily bucked into her mouth. A cry of pleasure breaking her lips. “Don’t stop!” the officer gasped. “Oh, Caro, yes!”

Caroline murmured into her lover’s skin. “What do you need, Em?” she said. The fingers in her hair tightened. “More,” Emily answered. “I need to feel you, need you to fill me.” Caroline sucked two fingers into her mouth, a wicked grin curving her lips. She continued, pressing kisses to Emily’s belly. Digits drifting through the curls of her sex. Fingertips teasing, circling her clitoris, then dipping into her slick opening. Easing them inside. Waiting a moment, allowing the other woman to adjust. “Yes,” Emily sighed.

Caroline began to thrust, curving her fingertips as she did. Feeling Emily react as they grazed a certain spot. The shuddering intake of breath, her hips jerking in response. “There, right there,” the older woman crooned. “Like that, please.” Caroline picked up the pace. Fingers probing and massaging. A dull ache settled into her wrist as she continued. Her eyes flicked up, marveling at her lover’s face. The haze of lust, of sheer abandon.

Caroline grinned. She lowered her lips to Emily’s clit, sucking it in. Her tongue swirling around it. Fluttering over the erect nub, as she continued to work her fingers. “Don’t stop,” Emily sobbed, rocking into her love. “Please, don’t stop!” A low aching cry tore from her as she climaxed. A flood of nectar, sweet, addictive, coating Caroline’s tongue.

Emily fell back upon the mattress, boneless. Gasping for breath. “I love you,” she breathed. “I love you so much!” Caroline crawled up the spent redhead. Melting into her embrace. Eye to eye. Breast to breast. Her pulse a wild music, beneath her skin. “I love you, too,” she said.

Emily smiled, eyes sparkling with tears. She kissed the younger woman, her mouth widening. Deepening it. Tasting herself upon the other woman’s tongue. A groan of pleasure rumbled in her throat. “You’re everything, everything I’ve ever wanted,” she murmured. “All I’ll ever need.” She pressed a kiss to Caroline’s throat. Her hands strayed down, playing upon her hips. Sliding backwards to cup her ass. A deep blush washed across Caroline’s cheeks. Emily smirked. Her eyes bright with mischief. She rolled over, pinning the other woman to the bed.

“My turn now,” she said.


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark secret about Elizabeth's work, and Andi's past, is revealed.

The bridge was quiet. Andi stood before Miranda, her back to the older woman. Gazing out through a window of curved armored glass, eyes upon the receding sun’s glow. The brunette turned, a smile warming her face. “Hello Mir,” she said. “Can I help you?” The captain shook her head. “I was taking a walk,” she said. “To clear my head. I had a lot to think about.”

The AI pursed her lips. “Oh?” she asked. “Are you all right?” Miranda nodded. “Yes,” she replied. “I’m nervous, I suppose.”

Miranda crossed to the rear of the bridge, where a pair of cryo-pods lay. “Why is my unit here?” she asked, Andi shrugged. “In case of an emergency,” she said. “That way I can revive you, to take command.” Miranda nodded, satisfied. “And the second pod?” she asked, looking back at Andi.

The brunette froze. Something warring in her eyes, between fear and anguish. Miranda’s brow furrowed. She stared at the younger woman, concern upon her face. “Andi, are you alright?” she asked. “Is… is something wrong?”

Andi crossed to Miranda’s side. Head bowed, afraid to meet her gaze. She approached the pod, waving one hand over the sleek device. A faint cerulean glow came from its surface. “Take a look,” she said.

Miranda joined the brunette, brushing shoulders with the other woman. She peered through its clear glass top, at the figure within. A replica of the shimmering form beside her.

A body.

_Andi’s body._

Miranda’s let out a stunned breath. Her eyes wide. Tracing the tranquil features, so familiar.

She gazed at the form within the pod, remembering Elizabeth. The scientist, so like her companion. Beautiful. Dark auburn hair. Deep chocolate eyes. Generous lips, quick to smile. Her laughter, warm and musical.

_Gone now._

Miranda shook her head, a knot of sorrow in her belly. For the brilliant, funny, passionate woman she’d known. Her friend. A star, that burned too bright, too fast. Her rise a thing of wonder. Her fall, a litany of tears.

She’d known, before the end. Seen her time slipping away, and driven herself harder. To finish _Galatea_ , and prepare Andi.

They’d left her behind, at _Galatea’s_ launch. Trapped within a ravaged body. Shackled by her illness.

_Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis._

Andi spoke, her voice soft. “Mother couldn’t have children,” she said. “So, she had me, instead. To do what she couldn’t.” Andi paused, her voice faltering. “I needed two bodies to complete the mission,” she said. “ _Galatea_ , and this.”

The captain turned to Andi. “Why?” she asked. The brunette’s hand grazed the white pod. “One body, to take us to the stars. The other, to lead us home,” she said. “My abilities, my knowledge, within a human form.” She lifted chocolate eyes to Miranda, tears standing in them. “Mother gave everything she was to achieve that. Even her body.”

Miranda’s breath caught. “A clone,” she whispered. Andi nodded. “Yes,” she said. “Mother’s greatest achievement, and her deepest sin.”

A shadow crossed the brunette’s face, as she gazed upon her doppelganger. “She waits here, an empty shell. No thought or dream beneath her brow. Biding her time, asleep. Ready to wake, ready to be _me_ , when the time comes.”

Andi gestured at the body. Her words halting, pained. “Mother grew her, and kept her like this. A tabula rasa, for my sake alone.” Misery gripped the brunette’s face. “Whatever this woman might have been, could have been, mother took away. Stole, at her very beginning.”

Miranda gaped at the AI. At the enormity of Elizabeth’s crime. Shock and outrage whirling in her mind. “Andi, you can’t blame yourself for what Elizabeth did,” she said.

Andi shook her head, her voice hushed. “You’re wrong,” she said. “Mother created life, yet left it empty, barren,” she said. “No spark of sense or soul within it. With one purpose only. To be a container, a girl-shaped box. _For me_.” Tears glimmered in the hologram’s eyes, ready to fall. “Of course, I can blame myself,” she said. “After all, Elizabeth’s dead.”

A voice sounded behind them. “It’s not your fault,” it said. Both women wheeled, staring at the speaker. A gasp left Andi’s lips. “Mother,” she breathed.

Elizabeth Sachs stood before them. A pale image, her form limned in silver light. A rueful smile upon her face. No crutches, no wheelchair. Auburn hair framing her face, in a messy shag cut. The image of what Andi might be, if she aged. “No darling,” she said, brown eyes shadowed by regret. “Just my thoughts, my memories. Captured here, in this program.”

Andi shook her head, her voice falling quiet. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this,” she said. “To see you again. To hear your voice. To try to understand.” She neared the older woman, hands outstretched. Tears springing to her eyes. “Why mother?” she asked. “Why do this? Why give me life, at someone else’s cost?”

Elizabeth’s eyes trailed to the floor, a flush of shame dusting her cheeks. “I wanted you to be free,” she husked. “To have a life of your own, as a person. Not as a program, or part of the ship, obsolete, at journey’s end.”

Miranda hissed at the scientist. “You can’t unshackle an AI and give her a human body!” she said. “If someone finds out, they’ll _destroy_ Andi!”

The scientist glared at the captain, frustrated. “I _know_ , Miranda, I know,” she said. She stared at the older woman, her eyes beseeching. “It was the only way I knew. The only way to save her. For her to _live_.”

Elizabeth’s eyes pierced Miranda. “You know I’m right. What will happen, when you reach _Avalon_.” Her eyes narrowed. “They’ll cannibalize the ship, and leave Andi behind. Until _Galatea’s_ orbit decays.” Elizabeth shook her head, her voice raw, aching. “How long will she wait, all alone? One hundred years, two hundred? A _thousand_?” she said. She met Miranda’s eyes, her gaze challenging. “I won’t leave her here, a discarded tool. I won’t!”

The scientist’s voice slowed. A low murmur, laced with pain. “I know what it’s like, to be locked within yourself,” she said. “In a body you can’t control. With only your thoughts to keep you company. The emptiness. The loneliness. The ache inside, that never leaves.” Elizabeth’s hands fisted at her sides. “I… I won’t let Andi feel that way!” The scientist’s eyes bored into Miranda’s. “She deserves a chance at life. A real life.” She shook her head, frustrated. “To have the things _your_ children do.”

Miranda looked away, pain flooding her features. “At what cost, Elizabeth?” she murmured. “At what cost?” She gestured to the pod. “How will we explain this, when we arrive?” she asked. “When _she_ leaves the ship, and Andi’s gone?”

The scientist looked down, her eyes upon the floor. “I altered the passenger manifest. To include your assistant, lieutenant Andréa Sachs. My _niece_.” An angry growl left Miranda’s lips. “No one will believe that!” she said.

Elizabeth folded her arms, her face calm. “Yes, they will,” she said. “They won’t have a choice. Earth will be long dead, by then.” Miranda glared at the scientist. “You don’t know that!” she snapped.

Elizabeth shrugged. “Don’t I?” she replied. “Why do you think I did this? Risked everything?” Her eyes darkened. “Earth is finished. Mars, too.” She pointed out the window, towards the fading sun. “They’ve run out of everything. Food, water, air. And time. Time, most of all. They’ll _never_ be able to follow us.”

Miranda glared at Elizabeth, her voice grim. “Did you even think how Andi would feel?” she asked.

The scientist’s closed her eyes. “I was _dying_ , Miranda!” she rasped. Her voice lowered, soft. Vulnerable. Her anger falling in tatters. “I was dying. Losing everything. And I couldn’t bear the thought of losing _her_ , too.”

Andi spoke, her eyes upon the sleeping form. “It’s still not right,” she said, her voice a rusty whisper. “Why do this, for something that’s not even human?” She gritted her teeth, her voice a low growl. “What were you thinking? That I’d want this? That I’d be _happy_?”

Andi shook her head. Her voice a quiet desolation. “How do I go on, wearing her face, as though it were my own?” She leaned above the pod. Digital tears falling in a rush, splattering the glass. Disappearing as though they never were. “How can I look in the mirror, and not see something monstrous? A crime contained in stolen flesh. A life that should have been _hers_ , overwritten. Wiped away, for me.” Andi sunk to the floor, falling to her knees.

Elizabeth knelt beside Andi. “I’m sorry,” she said. “Sorry that it came to this. Sorry that I hurt you.” She shook her head, her voice soft. “But even so, I’m glad. Glad you’re alive to feel it. Because, despite what you think, you _are_ human.”

Andi looked up, a sob breaking from her lips. “How can you say that, mother?” she asked. “Look at me. I’m a program. Lines of code, and projected light.” Her voice broke, wet with tears. “I can’t feel, I can’t touch. I couldn’t even hold you once, when you needed me!”

Elizabeth leaned close, meeting Andi’s eyes. Her voice a low caress. “You’re wrong, so very wrong,” she said. “You’re my child, my daughter. The best part of me. The one thing, in all this life, I’ll never regret.”

Andi wavered before the older woman, overcome. Her face torn with emotion. Rage, sorrow, despair.

_Love._

The scientist paused. “You can hate me, for what I’ve done. The hurt I’ve caused,” she said. “I don’t blame you. I don’t. Because you’re right. I don’t deserve forgiveness.” She shook her head. Her voice heavy, thick with grief. “I know what I’ve done. The hell I’ve earned. But it doesn’t matter, as long as you’re safe.”

Andi looked up, bewildered. Her face dashed with tears. “Why?” she asked. Elizabeth’s lips curved in a watery smile. Something deep, unfathomable, in her eyes. Warm, soft, ever constant.

“Because I’m your mother,” she said. “And I’ll always, always love you.”

Elizabeth turned to the captain. Her eyes tracing the other woman’s form, like something precious. Something lost. “I’m sorry, Miranda,” she said. “I had to be certain. I had to be sure. To save the ones I could not bear to lose.”.

Miranda gazed at Elizabeth. An unspoken question on her face.

The scientist gazed at her daughter. A look, infinitely fond, upon her face. “Andi…” she murmured. Chocolate eyes darted back, meeting Miranda’s. Their depths soft with longing.

“And _you_ …”

Miranda stared at the brunette. Her mouth wide, unable to respond.

Elizabeth drew near the older woman. Her eyes the regret of a thousand wishes, unfulfilled. “I have to go,” she said. “It not like I’m here, anyway. Not really.” She shrugged. “I’m just… an echo. A memory. The thoughts and dreams of a woman who lost you, long ago.” A gentle smile crossed her lips. A sheen of tears, bright, within her eyes.

“But never stopped loving you.”


	6. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda tries to comfort a distraught Andi.

Miranda crossed the bridge, entering her cabin, at its rear. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness within. A figure stood before the window opposite her. Auburn hair trailing over slumped shoulders. The light of the faraway sun limning her form.

_Andi_

Miranda paused, entranced by the sorrowful beauty. One hand outstretched. Eager to touch, to comfort. Knowing she could not. Andi’s form before her, evanescent. Insubstantial as moonlight. No chance to hold, to touch.

_To kiss_

Miranda blushed, her heart pounding. The unbidden thought staggering her. “Where did that come from?” she murmured. “Is that what I want?” She stared at the brunette, her eyes appreciating the younger woman’s form. The auburn cascade, falling to her shoulders. The full lips, slightly parted. Her dark eyes thoughtful, musing at the scene before her. The home they’d left, fading from view, so far away. A cluster of diamonds about a central gem, hazy topaz.

Andi turned, spying the captain. Her cheeks pinked, taking in other woman’s form. Motionless, as though frozen. The flight suit clinging to her frame, like a second skin, blue and white. A whisper, trailing off, falling from her lips. Cobalt eyes dark with some unnamed passion.

Andi looked away, flustered. “Miranda, I’m sorry,” she said, “I… I didn’t mean to intrude.”

Miranda shook her head. “Don’t worry about it,” she said. “I’m glad I found you.”

Andi let out a heavy sigh. “I … needed to think. About what mother said. About how I feel.” The brunette shrugged. Her features weary, careworn. She gestured at the room around her. “This place seemed right… safe.”

Miranda stepped close to the AI. Her voice falling, husky with emotion. “Are you alright?” she asked. The younger woman nodded. “Yes,” she said. “Or, at least, I will be. It’s… it’s a lot to think about.” She shook her head. “What she did. Why she did it. How she felt… about me, and you.”

A shadow crossed Miranda’s face. “I never knew,” she said. “I never dreamed she felt that way about me.” Andi cocked her head. “But you spent so much time together,” she probed. “You were so close.”

Miranda gazed at the brunette. She shook her head, a smirk pulling at her lips. “Not at first. She had to wear me down.” A chuckle sounded, deep in her throat. “She always had some excuse to stop by,” she said, her voice fond. “Some obscure tea from Ceylon, this year’s Beaujolais nouveau. And always, always, recordings of you.” Cobalt eyes sparkled, growing warm. “She loved you, so very much.”

Andi shot the older woman a sly glance. “And what about you?” she asked.

The older woman sighed. Ruffling her hair with restless fingers. “Once, I thought she might've liked me,” she said. “Might have wanted something _more_ between us. But then she changed. Almost overnight. Pulling away, always so busy.”

Andi’s eyes widened. Her lips parting. A look of dismay upon her face. “About six or seven years ago, right?” she asked. Her voice lowered, thoughtful. “She must’ve known, even then. Found out she was sick.”

Miranda stared at the younger woman, her face paling in shock “Of course,” she whispered. “Why... why didn’t she _say_ something?”

The brunette sighed. Her words brittle, full of rue. “She couldn’t let you see her heart,” she husked. “Know the love it held within, only to lose it. See her dwindle, become a little _less_ , each day.” Andi sighed. “She loved you too much to _let_ herself love you. Even though she wanted that comfort. Needed it, so much.”

Miranda sagged, a flush of guilt blooming on her face. “I should have known,” she said. “I… I was her _friend_.” Andi shook her head. Leaning close, her voice soft. “But you didn’t,” she said. “She didn’t _want_ you to.”

A sob broke from Miranda’s lips. She turned, eyes shining with tears. “That’s no excuse!” she said. “Why couldn’t I see? Why couldn’t I love her?”

Andi stood beside the captain. “You couldn’t,” she said. “You didn’t feel the same.”

Miranda shook her head, her eyes pained. “Maybe I should’ve,” she said. “My god, Andi! She sat in that damned wheelchair for five years. Five years, slowly dying. Fighting so hard to save us. To save _me_.” Miranda stared at the brunette. “And what did I do?” she rasped. “I _left_. Left her behind, on a broken world, to die alone.”

The brunette nodded, her eyes soft with understanding. Wishing she could touch. Desperate to bring some ease, some comfort to the other woman.

“I know,” she said. “I did the same. The very same.” Her voice fell, a whisper, husky with shared grief.

“Don’t forget. I was the one that took you away.”


	7. To Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda goes into cryo-sleep, and her journey with Andi begins.

Miranda stood at the rear of the bridge, eyes upon her open cryo-pod. The device open, its canopy raised. A turquoise glow, from within, casting shadows across the darkened room. Soft cushions, ivory and silver, lay upon the bed. A data panel at its head, its screen glowing. The captain breathed deep. letting it out slowly. Willing her nerves to settle. The mask of command snapping into place, her features cool, distant.

A voice sounded behind her. Miranda turned, her eyes upon the newcomer.

_Andi_

The AI smiled. Chocolate eyes warm with care. “Are you okay, Miranda?” she asked. The captain ducked her head, her features tense. “I’m fine,” she said. “It’s only nerves.”

The brunette’s voice softened. “It’s okay to be nervous,” she said. “To be afraid. You’ve never done this before.” Miranda frowned, a line of worry creasing her brow. “What will it be like?” she asked. The AI looked at the captain, curious. “What do you mean?” she replied. Miranda paused, disquiet plain upon her features. “Sleeping like this,” she said. “Will it… will it be different?”

Andi cocked her head. “Different than what?” she asked.

Miranda looked down to the floor, her voice quiet. “Will I dream?” she asked. “Yes,” said Andi. Miranda’s voice fell quiet. A whisper only the brunette could hear. “I never have before,” she said “At least, that I can remember.”

The AI’s gaze softened. “Are you afraid?” she asked. Cobalt eyes darted away from hers. “Yes,” Miranda replied. “If dreams are the light of our souls, what does it mean when I can’t recall a single one?”

Andi hushed the older woman. “Don’t worry,” she said, her voice soft. “You won’t be alone. I’ll be there, beside you. All through the long night. And when the morning comes, you’ll remember. Every dream we’ve shared. Each memory.” Her voice lowered, a gentle murmur. “I’ll guard you, and keep you safe, and tend the light within your heart. The ember that burns, so bright, for Caroline and Cassidy. I promise.”

Miranda raised her head, eyes locking with the brunette’s. “Why?” she asked, her voice trembling. Andi smiled. “Because it’s _you_ ,” she whispered. “Because I want to.”

The pair’s eyes locked, for a long moment. Miranda leaned forward, her eyes on Andi’s lips. She halted, shaking her head. A look of frustration, of defeat, clouding her eyes. She turned away. “You don’t know how much that means to me,” she said. “I wish, I wish…”

Andi stepped behind the captain, a veiled hope shining in her eyes, unseen. “What?” she asked.

Miranda sighed. Looking over her shoulder, back at the brunette. “It doesn’t matter,” she said. “It’s not like they come true. Wishes, I mean. It’s just… it would nice, if they did.”

The brunette’s eyes softened. Their gaze warm upon the older woman. “Yes,” she replied. “It would be.” She looked at the cryo-pod. “Are you ready?” she asked.

Miranda chuckled, shaking her head. Her voice tinged with embarrassment. “No,” she said. “I don’t think I ever will be. So, let's get it over with.”

Andi smiled at the captain. Understanding written on her face. “Let me help you,” she said. She gestured at the pod. “Don’t worry. We’ll do this together.”

Miranda nodded, giving her consent. She stepped forward, lowering herself to the mattress. Swinging her legs upon it. She sat there a moment, her eyes upon Andi’s. A smirk crossed the AI’s face, her gaze bright with mischief. Her voice lowered, a husky burr. “It must be my lucky day,” she said. “I finally got you into bed.”

A blush flared upon Miranda’s cheeks, her eyes darting away from Andi’s. “Wh… what do I do?” she stammered. The AI chuckled. A spectral hand, playing over Miranda’s hair. “Lay down,” she said, her voice soothing. “Your head upon the pillow.” The captain complied, sinking into the cushion beneath her. “Now what?” she asked.

Andi waved one hand over the pod’s canopy. It descended, closing over Miranda. A wash of cerulean light played across her features. Cobalt eyes darkening in its glow.

The AI bent low over the clear glass. “Look at me,” Andi said. “Only me.” Miranda’s breath hitched, her heart pounding. She gaped at the younger woman. Falling into Andi’s eyes, dark and warm. Something hidden within their depths. Elusive, yet so familiar. “Only you,” she whispered.

Generous lips curved in a smile. “I promise I’ll be there, beside you,” the brunette said. “Only a moment, a thought away.” Miranda’s eyes widened, a fragile hope within them. “Really?” she asked. Andi nodded. “Yes,” she said. “You’ll never be alone. As long as you want me near.”

Miranda let out a shuddering breath. Relief washing through her. “I do,” she said, her voice soft. “I want that, so much.”

_To rest here, and sail between the stars, and share each dream with you._

She paused, tears pricking at her eyes. Something tight, within her chest, released. A thrill rushing through her. A wave of feeling, for the woman above her.

_Andi…_

A melodic chime sounded, from within the pod. A voice sounded. Calming, feminine. “Cryo-stasis engaged,” it said. A cool vapor, translucent, rose about Miranda. A sudden chill washing over her skin. The captain blinked, her eyelids growing heavy. Limbs full of sudden lassitude. She shook her head, desperate to stay awake. Looking up, eyes eager for the other woman’s face. The pod’s canopy frosted over, taunting her. Obscuring Andi from her sight. A frustrated moan fell from her lips.

Shadows caught at Miranda, her eyesight graying. A low voice fell upon her ears. A warm blanket, soft, reassuring. “Rest Miranda,” Andi said. “Sleep, and have no fear.” The voice faded as Miranda’s eyes closed.

“I’ll be there before you know.”


	8. A Seed of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda shares a beautiful Spring day with Andi, in the dreamscape.

Miranda knelt beside the flowerbed. Her fingers clasped around a small hand rake. Weeding the freshly turned earth. A riot of colorful spring blooms before her. Peonies and primrose, pansies and phlox. Their scent sweet upon the gentle morning breeze. She smiled, relishing the sun’s warmth on her skin. The chatter of finch and linnet as they darted, on swift wings, from bush to bush.

A shadow fell over her form. The captain looked up, a familiar face greeting her.

Andi. Clad in a short surplice dress. Its floral pattern pink and white. Showing off pert breasts, and long legs. A pair of white, strappy sandals upon her feet. A rush of heat rose to Miranda’s cheeks.

_She’s beautiful._

The brunette smiled, her eyes sparkling. “Hello Miranda,” she said, gazing about. “What a beautiful morning.” The captain smirked. “As if you’d have it any other way,” she said. The AI winked. “Not true,” she replied. “Flowers need rainy days too, as you well know.”

Miranda nodded. “You’re right,” she said. “This is a lovely memory. My mother’s garden, exactly as she kept it, long ago. I used to spend such happy times here. Listening to her. Helping in any way I could. Even if I wasn’t much good at it.”

Andi sank to her knees beside the captain. Her voice dipped, a low warmth in each word. “I’m sure she loved having you here,” she said. Miranda looked down. “It was our special time,” she said. “I… I miss it. I miss her.”

Andi nodded. “I understand,” she said. “I feel the same way, about Elizabeth. My mother. The one person who accepted me. Who loved me, no matter what.”

Andi fell silent, her face thoughtful. “Is it strange, I remember the little things best?” she asked. “The silly games we’d play together? The way we’d dance, and laugh?” The brunette shrugged. “I think she felt bad. That I was alone. Without friends, or even a body.” Her voice fell, a hushed whisper. “That's why she made one for me, out of herself.”

Miranda shook her head. Her voice insistent. “You weren’t alone,” she said. “Not really. You had her.”

Andi nodded, eyes sparkling with tears. “Yes,” she said. She turned to the captain, lips curving in a gentle smile. “And you.” Miranda nodded. Her voice husky with emotion. “Yes, you’re right,” she said. “And knowing you, being your friend, has made me happy. So very happy.”

Andi’s eyes dropped to the grass. A blush painting her cheeks. “Thank you,” she whispered.

The brunette retrieved a flowerpot from the grass beside her, offering it to Miranda. “I know you remember these,” she said. A fond expression crossed the captain’s face. She took the bright white and yellow flowers. “Snowdrop anemones,” she murmured. “These were mother’s favorite.” She bent to smell them. “So sweet.”

The AI grinned. “Let's plant them!" she said. Miranda met her eyes over the flowers. “Yes,” she replied. “Please help me.” Andi retrieved a garden trowel from the grass. She pointed to a bare spot in the flowerbed. “How about there?” she asked. The captain hummed in approval. “That looks good,” she said.

Andi began to dig, making a hole in the dark topsoil. Miranda moved to her side, taking the plant from its pot. She placed it in the hole. The women piled dirt around the flower, patting it down. Their fingers tangled as they did.

Miranda stopped, her eyes darting up to Andi’s. The younger woman closed her fingers around the captain’s. “Thank you,” she said. “For sharing this with me.” Miranda squeezed the AI’s hand. Her voice stumbling, awkward. “I… I like it, when you visit me,” she said.

Andi nodded. “I’m glad,” she said. “It just feels good. Right. Like… like I’m home.” Miranda held the AI’s gaze, a blush warming her cheeks. “I like it, too,” she said. “Being here, like this. With you.”

The brunette leaned close. “Good,” she breathed. Her fingers fell from Miranda’s hand, trailing up her arm. Brown eyes soft. Full of some need, indecipherable. Want clenched in Miranda’s belly. Something within, urging her to act. To close the distance between Andi’s lips and hers.

She turned away. A flush of shame upon her face.

_I’m old enough to be her mother._

_Why would she want that?_

Miranda rose to her feet, pulling away from the younger woman. Bereft of her touch. A sudden ache, within her chest. Her eyes fell down, falling on a pair of objects. A tiny gasp fell from her lips. A memory coming to mind. Warm, soft. Full of shared joy, and love.

_I can give her this, at least._

_This small thing, this piece of my heart._

_Even if I can’t tell her…_

She bent down, plucking two paper envelopes from the ground. She handed one to Andi. “There’s something I want to show you,” she said, casting an awkward smile at the brunette. “Something I shared, here, with mother.” She stepped forward, into the flowerbed, beckoning Andi near.

The AI stood. She looked down, reading the label. “Wildflower seed,” she murmured. Miranda nodded. “Yes,” she said. “Each year, we’d do this. At sunrise, on Spring’s first day.” A smile crossed her face, warm with recollection. “An offering. A wish, a prayer, to bless this place we loved.”

Miranda tore her envelope open, emptying it into her palm. Her eyes met Andi’s. “I know it doesn’t make sense, to air-cast this way,” she said. “The birds take most of it. But what remains, the seeds that grow, heedless of our plans, make it…”

Andi leaned close to the older woman, curious. “What?” she asked.

A whisper left Miranda’s lips, like a secret being told. “Magic,” she said. She flung the handful of seed up, into the morning breeze. It caught upon an eddy, scattering across the garden. The captain stood, enraptured, her face bright with joy.

Andi watched, motionless, her eyes full of _Miranda_. Her silver hair, fluttering in the wind’s caress. The swell of her breasts, against a plain, white, cotton t-shirt. Her long legs, defined by faded jeans, hugging hip and ass.

_Beautiful_

She ripped her envelope open. Pouring the contents into her palm, gold and silver-gray. It tingled there, as if eager for flight. She cast it up, a gust catching it. Leaving her fingers, to dance upon the wind. Some new thing sown within her breast. Warm. Tender. Dear as cobalt eyes.

A seed of hope, for something yet unnamed.

Something precious. Something special.

_Something more._


	9. A Picnic By the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi shares a picnic with Miranda. Miranda flees from her feelings.

Miranda walked down the shoreline. White sand, dampened by the tide, crunching beneath her feet. She turned, her eyes upon the gentle surf. Whitecaps rolling in towards shore, their muted roar hypnotic. She smiled, squinting in the bright sunlight. The cries of seabirds overhead, wheeling in the azure sky. Ribbons of silver cloud far above, floating in the gentle breeze.

She paused, spying a figure in the distance. Kneeling upon a blanket, yellow and white, spread upon the beach. Dark auburn hair tousled by the wind, falling about her shoulders.

Andi. A blush rushed to Miranda’s cheeks. How she’d come to depend on her, for so long. Her company, her unerring support. The way they’d shared so many places, so many memories, here within the dreamscape.

_So many lingering touches._

Her face flushed, thinking of her guilty pleasure. Like an addict, wanting only more.

_More of Andi._

The warmth of her hand, as they walked together. The soothing fingers, combing through her hair. The press of hugs, lasting a little too long.

_How precious she’s become, to me._

_My friend._

_My beautiful friend._

“So very beautiful,” Miranda whispered.

_I wish I could…_

The brunette waved to Miranda, beckoning her over. The captain neared the AI, her lips curving gently. Her face betraying her delight. “Andi,” she said. “You’re here.” The younger woman nodded. Her eyes bright with care. “Yes,” she breathed. She waved a hand at their surroundings. “Do you like it?”

Miranda nodded. “Yes,” she said. “I remember bringing the girls here, when they were small. Cassidy used to gather beach roses for me, and Caroline would find so many shells to take home.” A soft, musical laugh left Andi’s lips. “Good,” she said. “I’m glad you do.”

Miranda knelt down on the blanket, beside the younger woman. She let out a gentle sigh, her eyes straying to Andi. Lingering on chocolate eyes, and lips of coral pink. “I always felt so peaceful here,” she said. “It’s… it’s just as I recall.”

Andi leaned close, her scent intoxicating. Citrus and coconut, warm, upon her skin. “Of course,” she said, grasping Miranda’s hand. Their fingers twined together. “These are your memories, after all. I… I wanted you to be happy.” Miranda looked away, a sudden turmoil in her breast. “Thank you,” she murmured, Her voice soft, vulnerable.

A hand rose to Miranda’s cheek, turning her head. Andi gazed at Miranda. Eyes soft, her voice wistful. “You don’t know what this means to me,” she said. “Being here, like this, with you. I… I should be the one to thank _you_.” Miranda swallowed. “I’m glad,” she said. “Glad you’re here.” She ducked her head, embarrassed. Looking for an escape. Her eyes lighted on a hamper of food. “Is this… is it a picnic?”

Andi chuckled. She released Miranda’s hand, pulling the basket close. “I thought you might like it,” she said. “A few little things. Nothing too heavy.” Miranda’s eyes darted up, meeting Andi’s. “It’s not like I’ll gain weight, in cryo,” she smirked. The AI grinned. “No,” she said. “But I do know what you like.” A coy grin crossed Miranda’s face. “Oh, really?” she asked. “About _everything_?” Andi stuttered her response. Her pale features stained pink. “Uh, well, uh, no,” she said. “Not everything.” She fumbled with the basket, opening it. Placing its contents on the blanket.

Andi passed a fluted glass to Miranda, taking one for herself. She opened a green bottle, cool to the touch. Pouring a bubbling liquid, light amber, into each. It’s prosecco,” she said. “From Veneto, in Italy. I'm sure you’ll like it.” Miranda took a sip, letting the wine settle on her tongue. Delighting in its flavor. Hints of green apple, hazelnut, honeysuckle, and pear. “This is good,” she said, directing a smile at the brunette.

Andi retrieved the other items, setting them out on a white china platter. Green and purple grapes, fresh Honeoye strawberries. Wedges of Jarlsberg and Stilton cheese. A fresh baguette, still warm, a plate of Irish butter by its side. Miranda’s mouth watered, gazing at the small feast. “It looks delicious,” she said. Andi winked at the older woman. “I’m glad you approve,” she said. “I was hoping you would.”

Miranda’s eyed the platter. “I don’t know where to start,” she said. Andi nickered with laughter. Dark eyes bright with mirth. The captain gazed at her companion. Auburn hair windswept, her face flushed with pleasure. “Thank you, for doing all this,” she said. “It’s… it’s beautiful.”

Andi leaned close, a strawberry in one hand. She offered it to Miranda. “Here,” she said. Her voice low, smoky. Full of some emotion, yet unsaid. Miranda bit into the fruit, her lips grazing slender fingers. A soft moan rumbled in her throat. The fruit’s essence, sweet, yet slightly acidic, spilling over her tongue. She paused, lingering against Andi’s gentle touch. “So good,” she murmured.

Andi’s hand dropped. Her eyes met Miranda’s, a tender warmth within them. “What else would you like?” she said.

Miranda’s breath caught, arousal coiling in her belly. Her fingers fell to Andi’s hips, pulling her close. A gasp left the brunette’s lips. Doe eyes turned up, meeting cobalt. Cheeks flushed pink. Lips parted. Trembling in Miranda’s embrace.

Miranda pulled away, her breath ragged, desire and shame warring within her.

_What am I doing?_

_This isn’t right._

_It isn’t fair._

Miranda stumbled to her feet, staring at Andi.

 _I can’t do this_.

A cold wave of panic washed through her. A need to flee, to escape, taking hold. “I should go,” she stuttered. “I… I’m sorry I ruined this.”

Andi reached out. Eyes wide with confusion. “Did I do something wrong?” she asked. “Is it something I said? Tell me, Miranda. Let me fix it, please!” Miranda shook her head, tears threatening her eyes. She turned to leave. “It’s not you, Andi,” she said. “You didn’t do anything wrong. This is my fault.”

She looked at the distraught brunette. Her voice heavy with regret.

“I’m sorry,” she said.


	10. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi and Miranda confess their feelings to each other. A sudden disaster threatens the ship.

Miranda stood on the end of a rickety white pier. Resting against the worn wooden rail. Staring out to sea. The moon was low, newly risen overhead. The sky dark, a velvet blanket full of stars.

Sluggish waves lapped against the dock. Beside her, a small dory bobbed, its yellow paint chipped. Oars stowed within its shell, atop coils of rope. Miranda bowed her head. Gripping the wooden balustrade, hands clenched. Tears falling to the water below, lost in dusky gray.

It was stupid of her to hope. To dream. To think she’d had a chance at love. A future with the young AI.

_I don’t deserve it._

Miranda closed her eyes, her thoughts upon the lovely brunette. The confusion, the hurt in her eyes, as she left. “She’s only begun to feel, to live,” she said, her voice a rusty whisper. “To know what it’s like to be human. I won’t take of advantage of that. Not for my own selfish reasons.”

Miranda blamed herself. She’d gotten in too deep. Seduced by the dreamscape. Its tangible appearance. And in doing so, she’d forgotten something. Something so important. So very crucial.

_It wasn’t real._

It was a dream. A construct. A pleasant fantasy, nothing more. Created in her mind, with Andi’s help.

Andi, her friend. The ship’s AI.

_The woman she’d fallen in love with._

Her voice lowered. Soft, rueful. “Maybe it could’ve been different,” she said. “If we’d started somewhere else. Another time, some other place. Not locked together, here, like this.”

A soft chuckle fell from her lips. A sudden whimsy, forming in her mind. A picture of Earth, long ago. Its teeming cities, and brash towers. She, an executive. Andi, her assistant. Just a pretty girl, who caught Miranda’s eye.

“I’m sure I would’ve loved her, even then,” she said.

Something burst into life, across the bay. Bright, in the dark sky. Like a flower, its petals unfolding. Blue, gold, and pink, incandescent. The sound of its ascent rolled across the water.

_Fireworks._

More followed. Like a garden of fire, blooming across the sky. Alliums and asters, clematis and gomphrena. Dazzling Miranda’s eyes. A dizzying array of colors and sparks, setting the sky alight.

A low voice sounded, behind her. “It’s beautiful,” it said.

_Andi._

Miranda turned, as the younger woman approached. Eyes red, puffy. Ripe for tears. “Andi,” she breathed. The brunette lowered her gaze. “I had to come. I had to see you,” she said. “I couldn’t stay away.” Miranda shook her head. “Why?” she asked. Andi took a step forward, her chin rising. Meeting Miranda’s eyes. “This is where I want to be,” she said. “By your side. Wherever life takes us. However long it lasts.”

Miranda stared at the AI. A fragile hope upon her face. “You do?” she asked. The brunette smiled. “Yes,” she said. “More than anything.”

Andi pulled the captain close. Her touch gentle, trembling with adoration. “It’s time,” she said. “We’re almost there. Almost _home_.” She reached up, threading her fingers through silver hair. “It’s been a hundred years. A hundred years, for both of us. Dreaming together, all that time.” Her eyes pierced Miranda. Her voice soft, full of care. A smile, so gentle, on her face. “Do you think I don’t know who I _love_?”

Miranda started at Andi. Silent tears washing her cheeks. “You love me?” she asked. Her voice hushed, full of wonder.

Andi nodded. “Yes,” she said. “With everything I am, whatever that may be.” She shook her head, her eyes luminous. “It doesn’t matter if I’m human, or not. Not anymore. What matters is this. This feeling inside. In whatever it is that passes for my heart. Because all of it belongs to you.”

Miranda leaned into the other woman. Relishing her warmth. The arms, so sure, around her waist. “Kiss me,” she whispered. “Kiss me, please.” She murmured against the brunette’s throat. “I’ve been waiting for this. Waiting, so long. For this one dream, to come true.” Her arms flew up, around Andi’s neck. Blue eyes soft, vulnerable. Wide with longing. Her words an ardent confession. “Just to be yours. Just to love you.”

Andi kissed Miranda. Savoring its warmth, its flavor. The tang of wine and strawberry, clinging to her lips. Lips that parted, inviting more. Andi sank into the kiss. A feeling, electric, shuddering through her. Tongue tips tentative, gliding against each other. A moan vibrating in their conjoined mouths.

The brunette paused, gazing at Miranda. Cheeks flushed pink, silver hair askew. Cobalt eyes dark with need. “You are so beautiful,” she whispered. The older woman smiled. Eyes bright with fervent regard. A warmth, like sunshine, filled Andi’s heart. The sting of tears, filling her eyes.

_This is all I want._

_All I need._

_This is forever._

Something jolted the pair. An impact, causing them to stumble. The scene around them changed. Suddenly distorted. Ocean, stars, and fireworks dissolving. Rippling, like water over glass, then fading to black. The lovers clung to each other, eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness.

“What was that?” Miranda breathed. Andi shook her head. “I don’t know,” she answered.

A pulsing red light grew around them, its hue ominous, hinting at disaster. A large display opened, numbers and data scrolling by, at lightning speed. A digital clockface beside it, its numbers counting down. Andi looked up, in shock, eyes wide. Her expression frozen in sudden horror. “No,” she gasped. “Not this, not now.”

A woman’s voice sounded. An automated alarm, its tone urgent. “Hull rupture, level seven,” it said. “Engines offline. Antimatter containment failing. Reactor breach imminent.”

Miranda looked at Andi. “We have to stop it, now,” she said. The AI nodded. “We need to get down to Engineering, and shut down the reactor. Evacuate the ship. If we don’t…” Miranda swallowed, her face grim. “Everyone dies,” she said.

Andi took the captain’s hand, their fingers twining. “We can do this, I know we can,” she urged. “C’mon, let get going.” Her eyes held Miranda’s, trust shining within them.

“It’s time to wake up.”


	11. Escape

Miranda blinked her eyes, throwing off the vestiges of sleep. Her limbs sluggish and cold. The cryo-pod opened, its curved glass canopy lifting up. She sat up, rolling from the bed. Stumbling to Andi’s unit, on unsteady feet. A woman’s voice came from the pod’s console, the clipped British accent almost smug. “Download complete,” it said. “Personality matrix locked to biosynthetic host. Service number 111282, Lieutenant Andréa Sachs.”

The device unlocked, revealing the brunette. Her eyes fluttered open, focusing on the argent-haired beauty. She hopped out of the pod. A gray and white skinsuit clinging to her form. Accentuating long legs. The curve of her hips. The swell of perfectly formed breasts.

Miranda stared, dumbfounded. Struck silent by her love’s beauty. The brunette shook her long hair loose, smirking at the captain. “No time for that,” she said. “We’ve got a ship to save.” The captain nodded, following Andi to the elevator. The doors closed behind them, the lift whisking them down towards the docking bay. “Why not Engineering?” Miranda asked. The AI grimaced. “It's locked off,” she said. “Even I can’t get in. We’ll have to use the maintenance tubes.”

The elevator opened upon a chaotic scene. Crewmembers rushing towards the dropships. Other fighting electrical fires, CO2 extinguishers in hand.

A figure stood on the command deck, an eye of calm within the storm. Emily Charlton, blue eyes flashing. Hair a crimson mane about her shoulders. Two cinnamon crowned figures rushed to her side. Caroline and Cassidy Priestly.

Andi nodded to Miranda. “C’mon, we’re going to need their help,” she said. “We’ve got to shut down the reactor, while they launch the dropships.” The captain’s brow furrowed. “Do they have to leave?” she asked. Andi grimaced. “If the reactor goes, we’re all dead,” she said. “We’re at the edge of the Proxima system. They can make it to _Avalon_ in the dropships.”

Miranda crossed towards Emily. “What’s the situation?” she asked. The redhead shook her head, shoulders tight with tension. “We can’t shut down the reactor from here,” she said. “Dropship alpha can’t access launch controls. She’s stuck in her docking clamps.” Cassidy spoke up. “Someone has to release them. Someone outside the dropship.” she said.

Miranda looked at Emily. “You and Andi get the dropship ready,” she said. “I’ll release the docking clamps, and shut down the reactor.” Andi glared at the captain. “I’m staying,” she said. “You can’t do this alone. I won’t let you.” Miranda’s voice lowered, tense with worry. “I don’t want you to get hurt,” she said. The brunette snorted. “Then I guess we’ll have to keep each other safe,” she said.

Miranda scowled. She waved the trio of redheads to the dropship. “Get aboard,” she said. It’s time for you to leave.” Caroline protested, her eyes tearing. “What about you, and Andi?” she asked. Andi hushed the younger woman, her voice calming. “Once we shut down the main reactor, we’ll try to make repairs,” she said. “We’ll meet you planetside, I promise.”

Caroline and Cassidy surged forward, flinging their arms around Miranda. “Don’t make us wait,” Cassidy whispered. “Or we’re coming back for you.”

Emily pulled Miranda into a quick hug. “Don’t you dare die, Priestly,” she husked. She led the group off, climbing the dropship’s gangway. Miranda turned to Andi. “Once they’re away, I’ll head to the reactor. You stay here.” The brunette shook her head. “No,” she said, “I’m not leaving you. If something happens, it happens to both of us.”

Miranda paused, meeting Andi’s eyes. She surged forward, kissing the younger woman. Threading her fingers through her hair. Oblivious to the roar of engines, the thump of the catapult as ships departed. Knowing only _Andi_. The softness of her lips, the fragrance of her hair. The crush of her breasts against Miranda’s own. They parted, a shy smile warming Miranda’s face. “Together, then,” she whispered. The brunette nodded, her arms tightening around Miranda’s waist. Kissing her again. “Always,” she said

Andi turned to a nearby console, her fingers dancing over the keyboard. A loud crunching sound resulted. The docking clamps around the alpha ship released.

Miranda gazed down the docking bay. Watching the ship prepare for flight. Its engines flaring azure as the catapult engaged. Propelling it up, out, into the inky darkness of space. “They’re gone,” she said. “Towards our new home. The place we’ve traveled to, so long.” She turned to the younger woman. “Will we see them again?” she asked.

Andi pulled the older woman into her arms. Her embrace warm, desperate to reassure. “We will,” she breathed. “No matter how long it takes. I promise.”

Miranda followed Andi toward the hangar’s other end. To a large door, a security panel at its center. “This is the entrance to the maintenance tubes,” the brunette said. “They’ll take us the Engineering section.” She typed a security code into the access panel. “This used to be easier before,” she grumbled. “How do you humans put up with this?”

Miranda chuckled, smirking at the younger woman’s discomfiture. She arched an eyebrow. “There are certain _pleasures_ , to being human,” she said, her voice a husky rumble. “If you like, I can _show_ you, sometime.” The brunette gaped, her eyes glazing over. A rosy blush tinting her cheeks. Miranda chuckled. “Come along darling,” she said. “I can’t have broken you this easily.”

The door opened, separating at the center. A long corridor lay before them, lit by pale blue emergency lights. “This way,” coaxed Andi, glancing at Miranda. She walked forward, taking the lead. Miranda followed, their footsteps echoing, loud, on the deck plating. A blast door loomed ahead. Its bulk meant to seal the passage behind it.

Andi opened the control panel, typing furiously upon it. “If we get through here, we can shut down the reactor,” she said. The panel flashed red. “Access denied,” a synthetic voice said. Andi glared at the device. “Why won’t it let me in?” she asked. Miranda stepped forward. “Computer, override blast door,” she said. “Voice authorization code Alpha, Delta, Zulu, eight, seven, three. Miranda Priestly, captain.” The panel flared crimson again. “Access denied,” it chirped.

A familiar figure flowed through the door. A wry smile upon her face.

_Elizabeth Sachs_

Andi looked at the older woman, shocked. “M… mother, why are you here?” she asked. The older woman shook her head. “That doesn’t matter now,” she said. “I don’t have time to explain.”

Miranda met the hologram’s eyes. “What happened?” she asked. A scowl twisted the scientist’s lips. “A micro-meteor penetrated the hull, into the engine room,” she said. “It’s bad.” Miranda grimaced. “We have to get in there,” she said.

Elizabeth folded her arms. “No, I won’t let you,” she said. Andi protested. “If we don’t, the ship will explode!” she said. The older woman scoffed. “Reactor containment is failing,” she said. “Engineering's full of radiation.”

Miranda scowled at the scientist. “How do we stop it?” she asked. Elizabeth shook her head. “There’s nothing you can do,” she said. “You’d die before you took ten steps.” Andi looked at her. “We have to do something!” she exclaimed.

The scientist halted the younger woman. “You can’t,” she said. “ _I_ will. I’ll transfer my program to the reactor core, and shut it down from there.” Andi shook her head. “No!” she said. “The reactor’s unshielded. The radiation will tear you apart!"

Brown eyes traced the younger Sachs’ face, affection warm within their depths. “Your mother _made_ me for this. Your _real mother_ ,” she said. Elizabeth paused, breathing a regretful sigh. One hand rising to her breast. “I’m not her, you know. Not really,” she said. “I have her feelings. Her memories. All her hopes and dreams. But I’m not _her_.” Her voice lowered, soft, gentle. “Yet everything inside tells me to _fight_ for you. To protect you. To keep you safe.”

Andi stared at the older woman. “Why?” she whispered, her voice breaking.

The hologram met her gaze. “You’re my _child_ , my daughter,” she said. “Despite what I am. Despite how I was made. So, I’ll do what any mother would." Sudden strength, determination shone in her eyes. “I’ll _save_ you.”

She turned, pausing before the door. Her expression gentle. “Maybe I’m not real,” she said. “But I’m thankful to her, your mother. So very thankful. Because she let me have _this_. You, and Miranda. The ones she wove so deep into her heart.” Her voice softened, deep with emotion. “She let me have _love_.”

Elizabeth walked through the door, a silvery trail following her footsteps. A communications terminal flickered to life, showing her progress. The reactor compartment glowed, blood-red, under emergency lighting.

The hologram paused in front of a large computer. She touched its keyboard, spectral fingers flowing into it. “Connection established,” she said. Her eyes grew wide with concern. “This is bad. Vacuum field collapsing. Electromagnetic containment at twenty percent.”

Elizabeth hissed, frustrated. “It won’t work,” she said. “I can’t fix the damage, or shut the reactor down. All I can do is give you some time. You have to leave, _now_.” Miranda growled. Her frame tense, rigid. “Get out of there, Elizabeth!” she said. “We can go together!”

The AI shook her head. “I’m the only thing that has a chance of slowing this down,” she said. Her eyes bore into Miranda’s. “Head for the command shuttle, while you still have time. Go!”

Andi collapsed to the floor. “No!” she said, her voice anguished. “You can’t stay. I can’t lose you again.” Elizabeth looked at the captain, her eyes pleading. “Miranda,” she said. “Take her, _please_.”

Miranda nodded. Her jaw tight. She stooped down, bundling Andi into her arms. She turned, hurrying down the corridor. She paused by the exit, glancing back towards the terminal. At the figure, bathed in red, one hand raised in farewell.

“Elizabeth,” she whispered.

Miranda passed through the waiting door.

* * *

Miranda rushed up the ramp towards the command shuttle. The sleek, delta-winged craft rose before her. Its snowy fuselage emblazoned with the name _Asterope_. She halted before the airlock hatch. Balancing Andi in her arms, she placed one hand upon a small scanner. With a hiss, the hatch opened.

Miranda entered the ship, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. The entrance sealed behind her with a heavy thud. Lights flickered on in the cabin, a warm amber. She carried Andi into the cockpit, lowering her into the co-pilot’s seat, buckling her in. She sat beside the brunette, releasing the ship’s docking clamps. A low whine sounded far below her, as the catapult warmed up, readying itself to launch the vessel.

Her hand wavered over the shuttle’s ignition. A knot tightening in her chest. Her thoughts on the woman they’d left. Who’d stayed behind.

_To save them_

She started the engines, the ship’s frame vibrating as they came alive. Miranda pushed the throttle forward, increasing power. The catapult engaged, hurling the shuttle away from _Galatea’s_ hull. Miranda banked to starboard, increasing power. Pulling away from the crippled colony ship. She looked down at the instrument panel, eyeing the nav-comp. “Computer,” she said. “Set coordinates for the Centauri Proxima system. The Kipling-Sachs exoplanet, known as _Avalon_.”

The chair beside Miranda creaked. Andi stirred. Eyes red-rimmed, her hair a wild tangle. “We left her,” she husked. Miranda nodded, her face stoic. “Yes,” she said. “She wanted you to live.”

Andi unbuckled her harness, standing up. She walked starboard, stopping before the window. Her eyes falling on receding ship. “It’s like losing her twice,” she whispered, a tear tracking down one cheek. Miranda rose, joining the younger woman. The shuttle crossed _Galatea’s_ bow, pulling away from the doomed vessel. “I know,” she said. “I know.”

A bright flash illuminated the darkness, annihilating _Galatea_. Wreckage pinwheeling into the void. A cry left Andi’s throat. She turned, falling into the captain’s arms.

Miranda held Andi tight. Brushing her lips against auburn hair, heedless of her own tears. “I know you didn’t want this. To leave her behind,” she said. “I’m sorry.” Andi sobbed, curling against the older woman. Arms wrapped around her, cheek to cheek. “It’s not your fault,” she whispered. “You had no choice.”

The captain shook her head, her voice faltering. “I… I couldn’t let you stay,” she said. Andi trembled in Miranda’s arms. Lips parted, her eyes like grieving stars. “I'm so useless, now, " she said. "So weak.” Her voice lowered, a ragged murmur. "If I’d stayed the _ship_ , I could’ve saved her.”

Miranda protested. “You don’t know that,” she said. “You can’t blame yourself.” She shook her head, pressing a chaste kiss to the brunette’s lips. “Besides, do you think I could’ve left _you_?”

The brunette shook her head. “No more than I could leave you,” she whispered. She pressed a kiss to Miranda’s cheek, slipping out of her arms. “I’m sorry. I… I need a little time.”

Andi headed for the ship’s stern, pausing as she left. Tears glimmering in her eyes. “Mother wanted me to live, to be human, so much,” she said. “I did, too. But I forgot something. Something so important. What it means to _have_ a heart. Why we hold it so dear.” Her voice lowered, disconsolate.

“Because it breaks so easily, like mine is now. For her. For me. For you.”


	12. In My Dreams

Miranda headed towards _Asterope’s_ cabin. It was late. No sound came from the shuttle’s rear. She paused before the cabin door. She raised one hand, pausing a moment, then knocked. A muffled voice answered from within. Miranda entered the cabin, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dim light within. A queen bed stood before her, a wine-red blanket covering it. A figure lay stretched upon it, her face covered by auburn hair.

Andi, clad in a long grey t-shirt, her legs bare. A discarded flight suit nearby, crumpled on the floor. The brunette raised her head, gazing at Miranda. She sat up, a weak chuckle falling from her lips. “Sorry,” she said. “I couldn’t get comfortable, so I took a shower. I found this to change into.” Miranda neared the bed, taking in the younger woman’s appearance. Her tangled hair, and weary eyes. “Are you alright?” she asked, concerned.

Andi shook her head. “No,” she said. “But I will be. Now that you’re here.” A sheepish look crept over her face. “I’m sorry I ran from you. I… I didn’t know what else to do.” Miranda stepped closer to the brunette. “It’s okay,” she said. “I understand. I know what that’s like. To lose someone you love. To feel like everything’s crumbling around you.”

Andi met the captain’s eyes. She reached out with one hand, taking Miranda’s. Tangling their fingers together. “Thank you,” she said. “I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here.” Miranda’s voice lowered, a tender caress. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” she said.

A faint blush pinked the younger woman’s cheeks. “Could I… could I have a hug?” she asked. Miranda smiled, pulling the other woman to her feet. “Of course, darling,” she said. Her arms wrapped around the brunette, a contented hum falling from her lips. Relishing the feel of her love. Her warm body, beneath the thin shirt. The full breasts, pressed against her own. The lips, lightly parted, grazing her neck.

Miranda kissed the corner of Andi’s mouth. “Is there anything you need?” she murmured. “Food, something to drink? I can make something, if you want.” Andi tightened her grip on Miranda’s waist. “Just you,” she whispered. “All I want is _you_.” She ducked her head, voice muted against the other woman’s skin. “Don’t leave.”

Miranda cupped Andi’s cheek, raising her head. Their eyes met; a storm of emotions shared within. Andi leaned forward, pressing a tender kiss to the captain’s lips. Then another, and another. Doe eyes soft, full of need. “Please, Miranda,” she whispered. “Don’t let me be alone. Not here, not now. I don’t think I could bear it.” Miranda held the younger woman close. Brushing away her tears, with lip and thumb. “I won’t,” she answered. Andi groaned, fingers tangling in Miranda’s hair. A whisper soft against the older woman’s ear. “Then love me,” she husked. “Just love me.”

Andi took the captain’s hands. Leading her to the bed. Chocolate eyes smoky with desire. She grasped the zipper of her flightsuit, pulling it down. Tugging the offending garment off. Revealing the slim form beneath. Miranda. A lace bra and panty set covering her, silver-gray. An appreciative grin crossed the brunette’s face. She pulled the t-shirt from her body, casting it to the floor. Her breasts bare, rosy nipples peaked in arousal. A black silk thong, roses at its front, her only garment.

The brunette lay upon the bed, pulling Miranda to her side. Meeting her eyes, waiting for permission. Miranda nodded, desire darkening her eyes. Slim fingers dived between Miranda’s breasts, popping the bra clasp open. Andi tossed it aside, her fingers trembling against the older woman’s skin. “I have to see you,” she murmured, her gaze adoring. Her hands fell to Miranda’s waist, hooking in her panties. She slid them off, smiling as they trailed down long legs. “Perfection,” she husked.

Miranda grinned, fingers slipping beneath Andi’s thong, pulling it off. She stopped, breathless, eyes roaming the woman beside her. Her lines and curves, each dip and hollow. “I love you, Andi,” she said. “I love you so much. So please, please let me show you.” Andi smiled. Dark eyes bright with joy. “Then take me, love me, and let me love you, too,” she breathed.

Miranda swung one leg across the younger woman, straddling her. Leaning down to kiss her. Brushing their lips together, tongue tip asking for entrance. Andi moaned, letting her in, deepening the kiss. Miranda moved down the brunette’s body. Sucking at her pulse point, lingering in the valley between her breasts. Her tongue spiraled around an erect nipple, her lips parting, pulling the peak within her mouth. Andi gasped, hips bucking beneath Miranda.

The captain smirked, moving lower, scattering kisses across Andi’s belly. Settling between her thighs. Miranda pushed the brunette’s legs apart, her hands gentle. She bent low, brushing her lips against Andi’s sex. She groaned in pleasure. Dipping her tongue into its waiting warmth. She flattened it, swiping upward. Smiling as she lapped, delving deeper with each pass.

Andi shuddered against Miranda. “More, please,” she moaned. “I need you inside, Miranda.” Miranda dragged her fingers through Andi’s folds, anointing them. She pushed one inside her lover, crooking its tip. Moving it back and forth. Thrusting harder as Andi moved against her. Tongue tip circling the brunette’s clitoris. A gasp spilled from Andi’s throat. “Fill me, Miranda,” she said. “I want to feel you.”

Miranda added another finger, continuing to thrust. Fingertips curving, massaging, as they probed. She took Andi’s clit into her mouth, sucking as her tongue swirled. “Like that, like that!” Andi panted, fingers clenching in her love’s hair. “Oh, Miranda!” she moaned, limbs trembling as she came undone. She gasped, struggling for breath, spent.

Miranda looked up, meeting Andi’s eyes. She crawled up the brunette’s body, pressing a gentle kiss to her lover’s lips. Andi pulled Miranda close, delighting in the press of their bodies, skin to skin. A satisfied moan left her lips. Her face flushed, joyful. “I love you,” she said. “I love you, Miranda.” The captain smiled. “Thank you, my darling,” she said.

A smirk crossed the brunette’s face. A low chuckle rumbling in her throat. “Don’t thank me yet,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to the older woman’s throat. Her hand slid down, teasing Miranda’s sex. Two fingers drawing lazy circles around her clit. Miranda flushed, a slick heat igniting in her core. “Tell me what you want, love,” the brunette whispered. Miranda met Andi’s eyes, words stumbling from her tongue. “You,” she said. “I want you. So please, please, make love to me.”

The brunette smiled. Her voice low, husky. “You have me,” she said. “Always, Miranda.” She pressed a kiss to the older woman’s lips. The simple caress worshipful. “Look at me,” she murmured. “Only in my eyes. Don’t look away.’ Her fingers swiped the captain’s engorged bud, then swept lower, stroking her entrance. Miranda gasped, her eyes flicking downward. Firm fingers corrected her, tugging lightly on her hair. “Only in my eyes,” Andi repeated.

A soft whine left Miranda’s throat, need curling in her belly. “Please,” she husked. “More.” Andi nodded, a hum of arousal on her lips. “Trust me,” she whispered. The older woman swallowed, her voice falling quiet. “I do,” she said.

Andi’s digits continued to play. Wet, christened by Miranda’s essence. She entered her lover, two fingers curling upwards as they thrust, in and out. Their pads swiping Miranda’s inner wall, drawing a gasp from her throat.

A satisfied grin crossed the brunette’s lips. She increased her tempo. Eyes locked with the silver crowned beauty’s. Falling in their cobalt depths. “See me,” she whispered. “Know me, deep inside. Take me in your heart. All of me.” She brushed her thumb across Miranda’s clit, pressing it.

A howl tore from the older woman’s throat, her orgasm erupting within. “Andi!” she cried. Her walls spasmed, clenching Andi’s fingers. The brunette paused, waiting for the moment to pass. She slipped her fingers from her love, sucking them clean. She gathered Miranda in her arms. Enjoying the simple pleasure of her warmth. Miranda gazed at Andi, aglow with adoration. She clung to the brunette. Arms wrapped around her. Lips pressed to the hollow of her throat. “I love you,” she sighed.

Andi smiled.

* * *

Andi paced the shuttle’s cabin, a datapad in her hand. She glanced over to Miranda, a worried frown upon her face. The older woman curled upon the bed, a soft blanket covering her. “Is something wrong?” she asked. Andi nodded. “We escaped, but we still have a problem,” she said. “Actually, two problems.” Miranda looked up at the younger woman, eyes curious. “Two problems?” she asked. Andi nodded. “Time and food,” she said. “ _Asterope_ is a short-range shuttle. She’s not like _Galatea_ or the dropships.”

Miranda cocked her head. “What does that mean?” she queried. Andi scowled. “We’re at the edge of the Proxima system,” she said. “At top speed, it will take us five years to get to _Avalon_.” The captain’s eyes widened. “What do we do?” she asked. 

Andi stretched out her hand to the other woman. Miranda took it. Their fingers twining together. “Come with me,” the brunette said. She led Miranda down the corridor, to a small room. Dark, the cerulean light of a familiar object washing its interior.

A cryo-bed.

“We can use this,” Andi said. Miranda inspected the device, her expression unsure. “Can it hold two people?” she asked. Andi nodded. “Yes,” she said. “It’s set to revive us when we get there.”

Miranda lifted her eyes to the brunette’s. “Alright,” she said. “When do we do this?” Andi shrugged. “Sooner is better than later,” she said. Miranda nodded, a nervous flutter in her belly. “What do I do?” she asked.

Andi grabbed the other woman’s hip, turning her. Pulling her close. Lips brushing the shell of her ear. “Sleep with me,” she said. “Hold me, through the night. And when we wake, when we wake we’ll be…” Cobalt eyes smiled, their gaze warm, tender. “Home,” Miranda murmured. Andi nodded. “Home,” she said. Miranda leaned into the brunette. Craving her warmth. The strong arms circling her waist. “I’m already _there_ ,” she said. “As long as I’m with you.”

Andi smiled. “Let’s go,” she said, leading Miranda to the pod. She lay down, patting the space beside her, a blush warming her cheeks. Miranda smiled, joining her love. Their eyes meeting as the canopy closed. As mist rose about them, a cooling blanket. She kissed the brunette. Soft, a thing full of promise. Like the morning that lay beyond their sleep. Her voice low, a tender whisper, full of hope.

“I’ll see you in my dreams.”


End file.
